ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kawaii Box
Kawaii Box (stylized as Kʌωʌii BOX) is an American digital cable and satellite television network, and a morning and early afternoon program block for Toku network (as Kawaii Box on Toku). It is a joint venture of Olympusat (60%), Sanrio (50%). Aimed at both female and male viewers ages 6 and up (despite it airs some preschool shows), the channel and block consists of licensed old and new foreign animated (both anime and non-anime) and live-action television series, movies and TV specials. The network and block is non-commercial. Shows List of shows that're licensed from various companies to Kawaii World, including other networks like PBS, Nickelodeon, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Discovery Family, Sprout, and Qubo. Animated Anime *''Noozles'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Fancy Lala'' *''Windy Tales'' *''Sugar Bunnies'' *''Strawberry Marshmallow'' *Hello Kitty anime **''Hello Kitty and Friends'' **''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' **''Hello Kitty's Animation Theater'' **''Hello Kitty's Stump Village'' **''The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends'' *''Adventures of the Little Koala'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Little Pollon'' *''Pecola'' *''My Melody'' *''Shugo Chara'' *''Disney Tsum Tsum'' *''Ox Tales'' *''Sugar Gliders'' *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' *''Poyopoyo Kansatsu Nikki'' *''A Little Snow Fairy'' *''Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Planet'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Mermaid Melody'' *''Ojamajo Doremi'' (Magical DoReMi) *''Fushigi Mahou Fun Fun Pharmacy'' *''Sasami: Magical Girls Club'' *''Jewelpet'' *''Tsubomi's Secrets'' *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''Pokemon (pre-season 5 only) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters ''(a.k.a. ''Digimon Adventures) *''Sonic X'' *''Maple Town'' *''Palm Town'' *''Kaiketsu Zorori'' *''Doraemon'' Non-anime *''64 Zoo Lane'' *''Junglies'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''New Mickey Mouse Shorts'' *''Toucan Tales'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Nellie the Elephant'' *''She-Ra Princess of Power'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Mia and Me'' *''Bump the Elephant'' *''Stoppit and Tidyup'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-lot'' *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Sally Bollywood: Super Detective'' *''SciGirls'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''Neopets'' *''Max and Ruby'' *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' *''Ni-Hao Kai-Lan'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''Rupert'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Kuu Kuu Harajuku'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''The Adventures of Spot'' *''Ever After High'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Little Charmers'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''The Adventures of Blinky Bill'' **''Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion'' *''Hello Kitty Furry Tale Theater'' *''Thomas and Friends (pre-2002 episodes only) *''The Berenstian Bears (1985 TV series) *''Kipper'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Muppet Babies'' *''Star VS. The Forces of Evil'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Milo Murphy's Law '' *''Various Peanuts Specials'' *''The Superhero Squad Show'' *''Jim Henson's Dinosaur Train'' *''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers'' *''The Wuzzles'' *''PAW Patrol'' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *DiC's Mario series ** The Super Mario Bros. Super Show ** The Adventure of Super Mario Bros. 3 ** Super Mario World *DiC's Sonic the Hedgehog series **TBA *TBA Live action *''The Hoobs'' *''Mopatop's Shop'' *''Between the Lions'' *''The Letter People'' *''Sesame Street (pre-2000 episodes only) *''The Muppet Show (classic version) *''Reading Rainbow'' *TBA Films *All Disney Princess movies *''The Peanuts Movie'' *''The Land Before Time'' films *''Care Bears'' films *TBA Program blocks Every day blocks *'Kawaii Box Junior '- aimed at preschool viewers, age 2-6, occurs every morning, from 7:00 am to 1:30 pm. It's similar to Nick Jr and it's Disney counterpart. *'Hello Kitty's Meow-Day Mondays '- Occurs every Monday afternoon, from 3:30 pm to 5:00 pm, it features shows starring Hello Kitty. *'Magical Girl Thursdays '- Aimed primarily to female viewers, it occurs every Thursday afternoon, from 2:00 pm to 4:00 pm, which features Magical Girl animated series such as TBA *'Fun Friday Film Festival - '''Occurs every Friday, TBA *'Action Weekend Hour '- Aimed primarily to male viewers, it occurs every Saturday and Sunday afternoon, from 2:30 pm to 5:00 pm, which features action-oriented shows such as ''Pokemon, Digimon, Sonic X, Samurai Pizza Cats, etc. *'Saturday Slumber Party! '- Occurs every Saturday night, from 6:00 pm - 10:00 pm, TBA Seasonal blocks *'Valentines Vestival '- TBA *'Bunny Day '- TBA *'Kawaii Summer Blast! '- TBA *'Kawaii Halloween House '- TBA *'Christmas Kawaii Festival '- TBA *'Party On 4 New Years' - TBA Temporary blocks *TBA Shonen and Shojo Shonen and Shojo are the mascots are the kawaii-alike cartoon animal characters, which're both are a dog (Shonen) and a cat (Shojo). "Kawaii Box" logo colors TBA * Blue '('Shonen)' '- for the boy programs (e.i. Pokemon, Digimon, TBA) * Pink (Shojo) - for the girl programs (e.i. Hello Kitty series, Sailor Moon, TBA) * Both (Shonen and Shojo) - for the both genders-oriented programs (e.i. Peanuts ''series, ''Garfield and Friends, TBA) Marketing To appeal the channel for both children and parents, Fox, MGM, Disney, BBC and among others made TV-PG-rated comedy commercials featuring universes from various media ranging from television dramas (such as Doctor Who and The X-Files), sci-fi comedy shows (Red Dwarf, Mystery Science Theater 3000, etc) and many more. Those commercials airs every channel like Fox, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, PBS, Disney Channel, CBS, ABC, and more. In other countries * Kawaii Box (Japan) - Unlike the American counterpart, the Japanese version of the Kawaii Box etwork is fully owned by Sanrio and it broadcast and headquartered in Japan. * Kawaii Box (UK) - TBA Poll Did you like this idea: Kawaii Box? Yes! I love this idea! Yup, I like it Well, It's okay Nope, I don't really like it No! I hate this idea! I don't get it. See also Kawaii World (TV channel)/commercials, IDs and promos transcripts Category:Fanon Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Programming Blocks Category:Unfinished pages Category:Family TV channels Category:Commercial free channels Category:Anime Category:Anime channels